Parabola: Multiverse Fighters
Parabola: Multiverse Fighters is the sequel to Trifecta: Multiverse Fighters. The game is a fighting game that stars a wide variety of characters from many other frachises, similar to that of the Fighters of Lapis Series. It is for The V². It takes place after the events of Trifecta: Multiverse Fighters. VSHOP Description Parabola: Multiverse Fighters is the sequel to Trifecta: Multiverse Fighters. Continuing off where Trifecta left off, with the customizable finishers and adds in new elements to the battle such as Random Events. With a retro futurism and 90's aesthetic mixed in with some modern enhancements, Parabola: Multiverse Fighters continues the trend of being one of the more decorate games out there. Gameplay General Fighting Information The gameplay is very similar to Super Smash Bros. Each character has a set of standard and special moves to utilize. Standard moves are very basic and easy to execute moves, while special moves usually have a lot more going on. Characters attack with these special and standard moves while also getting into a good position to utilize their moves, which may require a bit of moving around. Parabola Pyramids replace the Multiverse Drives from the last game. What makes them different from Multiverse Drives is their ability to hold a powerful attack, a summon, and a bonus effect. Only one of them can be triggered at a time, but you could possibly use all three during a match. Each character only can have one Parabola Pyramid. A small, circular gauge is next to every character portrait and slowly fills up when you use attacks or get damaged. When the gauge is full you have the option of using your Parabola Power, Summon, or Effect. When you unleash your next special move, you can decide whether to do the power, summon, or effect in a very quick menu prompt. When you do matches or other things in the game, you gain NP . You can put your NP in the bank to save it and gain interest or put it in stocks. You can also use NP to buy things too. Story Mode: YOUR LIFE ON CD-ROM YOUR LIFE ON CD-ROM: Story Mode for Parabolic Individuals is the story mode for Parabola: Multiverse Fighters. When WII FIT TRAINER and VILLAGER awaken in a new world after the events of SPLASHTALK, they discover that HOMURA is behind another plot, all while SINISTAR is being constructed. It's just a game, isn't it? Playable Characters Starter Unlockable Parabola Pyramids ---- Parabola Pyramids replace the Multiverse Drives from the last game. What makes them different from Multiverse Drives is their ability to hold a powerful attack, a summon, and a bonus effect. Only one of them can be triggered at a time, but you could possibly use all three during a match. Powers Summons Bonus Effects Random Events Random Events are a new feature in Parabola and can be turned off if you wish. These can drastically change the course of battle. They are ripped straight out of Neopets. Paintbrushes Basically act as the alternate colors for this game. They're fairly expensive! Unlike in Neopets where you could only use the paintbrushes once, these have infinite uses pretty much. They are simply alternative costumes and provide no real advantages. They work with every character. Board Games Board Games effectively replace Stages from the past game. Each Board Game stage has their own set of rules, however these can be turned off. Starter Unlockable Bosses Happy Memories Happy Memories basically act as the trophies in this game. They represent moments or people that the playable characters see as happy memories. Trivia Category:Parabola: Multiverse Fighters Category:Multiverse Fighters Category:Umbrella Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Solo Games Category:Toroko Category:Animal Crossing Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica Category:Neopets Category:Wii Fit